After Class
by Garis Miring
Summary: [SLASH][SBRL]Pulang sekolah, tapi Sirius dan Remus masih di dalam kelas. mencatat pelajaran. lalu ..


**After Class**

By : Remus Black

Bel akhir pelajaran sudah berbunyi sekitar 10 menit yang lalu. Tapi Sirius Black dan Remus Lupin masih berada di ruang kelas.

Sementara Remus mencatat materi pelajaran dari papan tulis (yang tidak sempat Ia salin tadi), Sirius menaikkan kakinya keatas meja, membuat debaman keras.

"PADFOOT!" raung Remus galak, "LIHAT APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

"Apa?" kata Sirius enteng sambil menunjukkan tampang minta ditabok. Tapi sayangnya Remus lebih suka adu mulut daripada adu otot.

"Kau menyenggol lenganku" kata Remus sambil melihat tatapan oh-ya-terus-knapa di muka Sirius, "PERKAMENKU KETUMPAHAN TINTA!"

"Makanya pakai pena bulu otomatis!" kata Sirius ogah-ogahan.

"Tidak! Aku mencatat sambil belajar" sergah Remus cepat, "Dengan menulis ulang, otak kita otomatis akan menstimulan memori—"

"AKU PERCAYA, PROFESOR!" potong Sirius kasar.

"Panggil saya_ Sir_, Mr.Black" katanya sambil bangkit, "Aku mau ke toilet, mencuci tangan"

Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa seorang Sirius Black mau membuang waktunya untuk menunggui temannya mencatat pelajaran. Yah, itu karena—

"Sirius, aku tak percaya kau masih disini!" kata Remus menyongsong Sirius yang masih menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya, "Kukira kau akan jatuh bosan dan mulai melakukan hal-hal diluar dugaan"

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Sirius, "Kok baliknya cepat sekali sih?"

"Oh, nggak suka? Yaudah, aku pergi lagi" kata Remus sambil berbalik, tapi Sirius menarik jubahnya.

"Jangan, aku cuma bercanda!" katanya.

"Hmm, jadi kau ingin aku terus disini?" kata Remus tanpa bermaksud buruk sama sekali. Rupanya Ia tidak tahu bahwa kalimat sesederhana itu dapat membuat perut Sirius jungkir-balik karena grogi.

"Aku—yah .." kata Sirius sambil menggaruk-garuk telinganya salah tingkah, "Lebih baik kau teruskan mencatat itu .." katanya sambil menunjuk papan tulis.

"Entahlah, tapi kok tiba-tiba aku jadi malas, ya .." desah Remus sambil menyandarkan kepala ke bahu Sirius.

Jantung Sirius mempercepat laju detaknya dengan ekstrim, suasana hatinya bertambah kacau karena isi perutnya jumpalitan tak jelas.

Tapi semua rasa tak mengenakkan itu lenyap begitu saja ketika Ia mendapati Remus disisinya.

Eh, atau justru kehadiran Remus-lah yang membuatnya merasa begini.

Sirius masih terus berusaha mengontrol detak jantungnya ketika Remus dengan isengnya menggelitiki telinga Sirius dengan pena bulu yang dibawanya.

"Haha!—KAU NGAPAIN SIH?!" raung Sirius sambil menghempaskan Remus sampai terjungkal.

"Auh, kau kasar sekali, sih!" rintihnya pelan sambil mencoba menggapai-gapai lengan Sirius, "Bantu aku bangun, dong!"

Sirius berdiri dan mengangkat Remus dengan satu tarikan ketika tiba-tiba Remus dengan setengah melayang menjatuhkan diri di dada Sirius.

Lutut Sirius menjadi lemas—entah karena menahan berat tubuh Remus atau karena menerima tindakan yang begitu tak terduga dari anak laki-laki itu.

"Moony, kau kenapa sih?" kata Sirius yang masih mematung karena shock sementara Remus melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sirius.

Remus menguap, "Aku jadi ngantuk, nih .." katanya sambil menggeliat malas di dada Sirius.

Sirius menggumam 'ooh' pelan karena senang.

"Sirius .." bisik Remus sambil memilin-milin dasi Sirius, "aku mau menunjukkan sesuatu .."

Sirius merasakan tangan Remus berhenti memainkan dasinya, dan menarik kerah bajunya dengan perlahan sebelum akhirnya Remus meletakkan bibir diatas mulut Sirius.

Sirius agak terlonjak sedikit karena terkejut melihat reaksi yang tak terduga dari Remus, meskipun Ia sendiri berharap demikian.

Sirius sudah lama menyukai Remus—tetapi bukan sebagai teman, dan benar-benar berharap Remus juga punya perasaan yang sama.

Tapi apakah tindakannya sekarang mencerminkan perasaannya terhadap Sirius?

Ataukah karena Remus—yang dikenal mempunyai mood yang senantiasa berubah--hanya ingin mempermainkan Sirius dengan mood-ingin-bercanda-nya?

Yah, buktinya tadi Ia menggelitiki telinga Sirius secara iseng.

Dengan setengah hati, Sirius mendorong Remus dan berkata, "Apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?" kata Remus sambil berbisik.

Sirius diam saja.

"Sirius, aku menyukaimu .." katanya sambil tersenyum, "bukan sebagai teman .."

Sirius terlonjak kaget dan menganga, "hah?"

"Aku serius .." kata Remus sambil menarik-narik dasi Sirius, membuatnya tercekik.

"Bukan, bukan .." kata Sirius antara terbatuk dan tertawa, "Aku yang Sirius ..",

kali ini giliran Sirius yang menarik kerah Remus dan menciumnya.

Tangan Remus mencengkram rahang Sirius erat, "nggak lucu ..", erangnya diantara bibir Sirius.

"Kamu yang lucu .." kata Sirius berusaha bicara sementara lidah mereka beradu.

Mereka berdua tenggelam kedalam dekapan masing-masing, mengabaikan ketukan di pintu. Penjaga sekolah, Argus Filch, masuk ke kelas dan berseru, "HEI, KELASNYA MAU DI—astaga .."

Filch terbelalak melihat seorang murid bernama Sirius Black yang sekarang mendorong Remus Lupin hingga terlentang diatas meja, menciumi lehernya dengan penuh hasrat. Dengan pandangan dasar-anak-muda-jaman-sekarang, Filch meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Tiba-tiba Remus mendorong dada Sirius cukup keras hingga Ia berkata, "Auw! Ada apa, Remus?"

"Aku tidak suka mengatakannya, tapi kita harus kembali ke asrama, Sirius .." katanya sambil membetulkan posisi kerahnya lalu bangkit untuk membereskan buku.

"Kenapa? Kau takut sama dia?" kata Sirius sambil menunjuk pintu tempat Filch tadi berdiri.

Remus hanya tersenyum sambil terus membereskan bukunya ketika dirasakannya tangan yang kuat memeluknya dari belakang.

"Remus .." bisiknya mesra, "pipimu halus sekali .."

Sebelum Remus bisa menjawab, Sirius memiringkan kepalanya dan mengecup leher Remus dari belakang. Remus memejamkan mata dan sudah tidak punya keinginan untuk merapikan bukunya.

Filch datang lagi dan menggumamkan sesuatu seperti ternyata-belum-selesai-juga-ya. Ia memutar bola matanya dan pergi mencari kelas lain untuk dibersihkan.

CATATAN PENGARANG :

Waktunya pulang sekolah, tapi saya dan seorang teman masih duduk manis di dalam kelas (tapi bukan untuk mencatat pelajaran seperti yang dilakukan Remus). Memikirkan waktu pulang yang tepat untuk menghindari macet sore hari ketika saya tiba-tiba mendapat ide untuk membuat ini.


End file.
